Her place
by ZenHeyerdall
Summary: Todos decían que aquel no era su lugar pero ella tenia dos motivos para seguir siendo un miembro de la Port Mafia, aunque no encajase.


**Disclaimer: Bungou Stray Dogs y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

Ella sabia mejor que nadie que no pertenecía a ese mundo, no hacia falta que se lo dijesen, sabia que ella sobraba en la Port Mafia, del mismo modo en que sabia que todos se preguntaban como alguien de su clase había terminado allí.

No era algo que Higuchi fuese a contar abiertamente a alguien de allí, quizás a algún amigo pero Akutagawa era lo más cercano a una amistad que tenia en su trabajo y sabia de sobras que no estaba interesado en ella ni en su vida privada, ¿qué más le daba a él como había llegado a su lado si no se esforzaba en serle útil?

No le había hablado a nadie de su hermana pequeña Natsuko, quien pese a su edad era lo suficientemente eficiente como para llevar ella sola la casa, ni tampoco le había dicho a nadie que creía que la menor tenia más sensatez que ella y que a veces pensaba que a Natsu le iría mejor sin ella.

Aunque, claro estaba, su hermana no tenia ni la más mínima idea de que pertenecía a la Port Mafia. De algún modo, Higuchi había evitado hablar del tema y su hermana nunca había preguntado cuando llegaba herida tras alguna misión, si lo sabia o se hacia una ligera idea, no se lo recriminaba.

Mucho menos alguien en la mafia sabia que su padre había arruinado a su familia, que su madre había muerto y que este se había suicidado, que de golpe se había visto con una niña a su cargo a la que educar, dar un techo y alimentar.

Por Natsu se unió a la mafia, había sido una solución sencilla para alguien tan débil e inútil como ella, con el entrenamiento necesario esperaba poder tener los trabajos suficientes que le permitiesen tener una vida cómoda.

Había pasado un tiempo languideciendo en la mafia, sin pena ni gloria, hasta que fuese asignada a un hombre llamado Akutagawa como una especie de asistente y guardaespaldas, debía de ayudarlo y obedecerlo.

Al principio pensó que seria algo sencillo, no le había parecido que aquello pudiese sugerir algo malo, pero, estaba equivocada.

Akutagawa resultó ser lo contrario a lo que había imaginado, con una apariencia que mezclaba el terror con la fragilidad, Higuchi sintió la necesidad de cuidar de él aunque este, desde un principio no ocultó cuanto la despreciaba.

Lo habitual eran que la rubia terminase la jornada siendo abofeteada e insultada por ser una inútil, por simplemente estorbar en el trabajo de su superior o por algo tan estúpido como querer limpiar la sangre del rostro de este.

Higuchi captaba en la mirada de todos su desprecio, sabia que no la querían ahí pero que debían de respetarla por temor al moreno, pero ella podía ver que esperaban que tarde o temprano el modo en que él la trataba acabase con su paciencia y dejase aquel trabajo.

Lo que ellos no sabían era que no iba a darles el gusto.

Día tras días, ella luchaba para que este la viese con buenos ojos, para que solo por una vez recibiese un halago por parte del otro o un gesto de agradecimiento que le indicase que él sabia cuanto trabaja ella para que las misiones fuesen un éxito, si, era Akutagawa quien, con su habilidad masacraba a todos sus enemigos sin tan siquiera parpadear, pero ella también ayudaba, era quien a veces atraía al cebo hasta él o quien procuraba que nadie, en algún ataque de valentía, fuese a cargar contra él y herirlo. Higuchi se había dicho a si misma, que si ella terminaba herida no importaba pero que su mentor no podía resultar herido, hubiese sido un gran fallo por su parte.

Pese a todo, la rubia sentía compasión por su mentor, había oído su historia, murmullos sobre ella ya que nadie se atrevía a mencionar la pasada vida de Akutagawa antes de llegar a la mafia, ella tampoco se había atrevido a preguntarle directamente puesto que conocía la respuesta a la pregunta y prefería ahorrarse la humillación.

También había oído hablar del mentor que este tuvo, de como lo trataba y como lo había educado, por ello Higuchi perdonaba tan fácilmente al moreno cuando este la golpeaba o insultaba, no creía que hubiese conocido otra cosa.

Sabia que era lo que él quería, que aquel hombre lo reconociese, quería oírle decir que tenia talento, otra cosa en la que ambos coincidían, porque no había cosa que ella desease más que un simple agradecimiento por su parte.

Por supuesto, el día en que él le dijo aquellas palabras, fue quizás el día más feliz de su vida en años, un simple gracias había borrado por completo todos esos años de humillaciones, todo el dolor y todo lo que había pasado para poder rescatarlo,aquello había dado sentido a su trabajo.

Ella era la única que sabia el motivo real por el que había entrado en la mafia pero se había terminado encontrado con algo que no esperaba, no creía encontrar a nadie más a quien proteger, ya no por obligación si no porque necesitaba hacerlo, si Akutagawa era el perro de la Port Mafia, ella era su sombra, pero estaba bien, adoraba su trabajo, aunque nadie pensase que debía de estar allí, adoraba estar con su mentor aunque este solo le hubiese dicho una vez una sola palabra amable, lo quería de todos modos.

Con suerte, algún día todo cambiaría, algún día él recibiría el reconocimiento que se merecía por su duro trabajo y quizás ese día por fin ella tendría su oportunidad con él.

* * *

 **Honestamente, he hecho esto en un par de horas y no sé muy bien que he hecho xDD**

 **Me gusta Higuchi, la shippeo con Akutagawa, pero lo veo mas one sided que otra cosa, o sea, que no creo que él este interesado en ella pero desde que me puse al día con el manga como que veo más claro los sentimientos de ella hacia el otro.**

 **Me he tomado ciertas libertades con Higuchi, sobre todo con su vida, si es cierto que la familia de la Higuchi real tuvo problemas economicos aunque claro, he tenido que matar a sus padres porque nunca han aparecido en el manga ni han sido mencionados, si lo ha hecho su hermana menor a quien he llamado Natsuko en honor al nombre real de Higuchi, ya que Ichiyou era su seudónimo, y a la que he usado como motivo principal para que ella entrase en la mafia.**

 **Bueno, no doy más el coñazo con esto.**

 **Gracias por leer!**


End file.
